Conventional grill brushes that use metal wire bristles and other grill scrubbing tools are well-known for use in cleaning of domestic barbeque grills.
Conventional grill brushes may occasionally lose individual wire bristles, which can cause a serious health hazard. Consumers can unknowingly swallow these tiny, sharp bristles, causing serious harm to interior organs, for example such that the sharp bristles may perforate throat, stomach, and intestines.
Further, conventional grill brushes quickly wear out and stop working well. Wire bristle brushes quickly become matted and only clean the top surface of the grill grate.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for grill brushes for use in cleaning of barbeque grills.